The Doctor's Apprentice
by JoJo Camilo
Summary: When 12-year old Soviet Trevom finds out he's a time lord, he joins the Doctor, and becomes his ultimate apprentice. Btw this is a father-son relationship story with some adventure, too. Amy is also included in this fanfic.


The Doctor's Apprentice

I could hear the large sounds. Like a growl, a cry, a cry of the universe. And according to our history, there's only one man. No. Only one Time Lord, who summons that cry. The Doctor. We have studied him since his first visit, and we know what race he is, and what he does. He's a Gallifreyan. One of the last of 'em. And here I was, in the streets of London, hearing the sound of the Doctor.

The cry of time and space went louder and louder, until it stopped. In front of me, I could see a blue police box. Otherwise known as the TARDIS, the Doctor's spaceship. Finally, the TARDIS door went open, and a strange man, pretty young, probably in his mid 20's walked out. Last time I'd seen, this wasn't the Doctor. But they'd tell us that every time he dies, he revives with a new body. Suddenly, behind him, was a beautiful girl. She had ginger hair, and she had pale skin. She was wearing a school top, and a black skirt. She was gorgeous. Finally, the man walked towards me and said ''You're a Time Lord..''. His words amazed me. Me? A time lord? Impossible. I've been a human nearly all my life..

''You aren't serious are you?'' I asked him.

He went inside the TARDIS, and all I saw was the beautiful ginger girl. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her back. She was a dream come true. Finally, the man outside the TARDIS, with a screwdriver. What would he do with a screwdriver? Suddenly, he beeped it, and a blue light flashed within my body. ''Don't move..'' he commanded. He sounded so wise. His voice was that of an old man, with a young body. This was definitely him..

''Yup, definitely a Time Lord..'' he said. He moved his fingers towards and backwards the woman, like she wanted her to see.

''Oh my..'' she said in amaze.

''What's so interesting?'' I asked. Their curiosity was making me curious.

''Well, according to this..'' he said as he pointed to his screwdriver. ''Your blood is not human. It's like my blood..'' he finished.

''And who are you?'' I wanted to confirm..

''Me? I'm the Doctor. And this,'' he said as he quickly pointed to the girl ''is Amy Pond.''

''The Doctor and his companion.'' I quoted Torchwood.

''Yeah, I guess..'' he muttered in a low voice.

''Well, why did you come here?'' I said.

''Well, what I do is see history. And my friend, this is very historical. Time Lord, alive? Very rare. I only know of two alive. But your new. And not only that. You are very young, so I believe there must be more Time Lords, on the universe. I mean, not really possible for you to be in Earth all your life, and know how regenerate. Well, this is lovely information. But I want how this is possible..'' he said.

''What do you mean? And how do you know I was a Time Lord in the first place?'' I asked.

''Who's your mother?''

''Katherine Trevom. But you still haven't answered my question!''

''Got a dad?''

''Nah, died. Answer my question, though..''

''Seen anything rare?''

''What kind of rare? And answer my question!''

''Rare as in monsters, and aliens. And robots that attack you frequently. ''

''ANSWER MY QUESTION'' I shouted at him.

''What was your question, again?''

I sighed and finally said in a low voice.

''How did you know I was a time lord?'' I asked.

''Well, my TARDIS scans the galaxy I'm in, and checks for any Gallifreyans. It's not a necessary feature, but we used to use it in very old times, to meet our friends. And I found you..'' he said quickly.

''Well? What are you going to do now? Abduct me?'' I wondered.

''Nah. I don't need you, but you might need me. It is your decision to join me, and Amy. But, I do have a question. When in language classes, like Spanish, and Latin, and Japanese. Does everything you read become English? And when they talk to you, does this happen, too?'' I couldn't believe what he just asked.

''H-How did you know that!?'' He knew my biggest force of imagination.

''Aha! So you have been in a TARDIS!'' he smiled and jumped a bit

''What?''

''The TARDIS translates the languages into English. And if you have that, then you might have been in a TARDIS as a baby. ''

''So. Can I join you?''

''Sure, sure. First time we'll have a male companion, aye Amy?'' He smiled.

''Will you teach me your powers?'' I asked.

He stopped smiling, and just stared at me. He seemed to be in another planet.

''Will you?'' I said.

He finally pointed his eyes at me and said

''Sure, sure! What's your name?" he asked.

''I'm Soviet Trevom..'' I revealed my name.

''Then let's head to the TARDIS!'' he said as he opened the door. Amy walked in, waiting for me, and he waited for me in the entrance.

I walked towards it, and only one thought came in my mind.

My adventure of time just started..


End file.
